This Is It
by allwaswell23
Summary: An alternate version of Romione during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Complete indulgence on my part. I love protective Ron. Rated M for language.


Hermione was overjoyed and for the first time in a long time she allowed herself to focus on nothing more than having fun, which now involved dancing with Ron. They had spent the better part of the last hour sipping giggle water and fire whiskey and swaying in each other's arms. Hermione couldn't imagine a more perfect evening. "Hey, do you want to go get some air?" Ron motioned toward a small side entrance in the massive tent as the song ended.

"Absolutely." Hermione answered, grateful for the suggestion. Her heart leapt in anticipating of being truly alone with Ron. He took her hand in his and led her off the dimly lit dance floor. As they crossed he grabbed two champagne glasses from a floating drink tray that passed by. As they exited the tent the crisp summer night air hit them in the most intense and delicious way. Hermione took in a deep breath before accepting the glass Ron was handing to her.

"Did you see Percy trying to dance?" Ron mocked his brothers form as they made their way toward the pond at the very back of the yard.

Hermione's laugh carried on the wind. She was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. She playfully slapped Ron's arm. "That is so mean, Ron…but completely accurate." She stumbled a bit as she walked through the grass in her heels. "Whoops!" She laughed at herself, looping her hand through the arm that Ron offered to steady her.

"So, is there something going on with you and Krum these days?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual as they approached the old, wooden bench at the pond's edge.

"No…nothing at all." She replied, taking a seat. "We wrote to each other a couple of times a few years back but nothing recently." Her brow arched in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's been watching you all night."

Hermione looked taken aback. "You must be mistaken."

Ron let a little chuckle out. "I don't think so. The tosser's been pounding drinks and staring right at you almost the entire time we've been dancing." He took another swig. "You didn't notice?"

She blushed, "No, sorry. I was a bit preoccupied with a tall, witty redhead who has been hiding the fact that he's an incredible dancer!" She smiled wide at Ron, enjoying the feeling of freedom and intoxication that swam within her senses.

Ron stretched his legs out before him and crossed them at the ankles. "Can't say I blame Krum. You do look bloody gorgeous." The alcohol gave him permission to swing an arm dramatically high and rest over Hermione's shoulders. She blushed a bit and chuckled.

The air hung heavy with the sound of evening insects. The party music and voices melded into a rumble in the distance. In the split second of silenced conversation, a thought forced its way into Hermione's mind and draped a cloth of dread over her happiness. It was a question that has burned at her thoughts for over a year now. She never dared ask before, but since her appearance at the Burrow several weeks ago, she and Ron seemed to be on a new level of friendship, one that had them both enjoying liberties with the other. It was the precious memories of this time spent with just she and Ron, without Harry, that allowed her to release the question from her mind. Her smile dropped as she spoke tentatively, quieter now. "Ron…did you… _love_ Lavender?"

Ron nearly choked on the drink that was currently traveling down his throat. He swallowed it down hard and leaned in toward Hermione. "No…no. Not even close. I barely liked her."

"Really," she spoke as a statement.

"That surprises you?"

"Well, you two were quite…affectionate."

His shoulders slumped a bit as he drained the last bit from his glass. As it should, the glass magically began to refill itself. "Yeah, well, if I'm being honest, at first I was just shocked that a girl wanted to snog me so I jumped at the chance. But it didn't take long for her to get…really annoying."

"Did you…I mean, did you guys…" her breath hitched and she held it, waiting for the answer. His eyes burned into hers.

"Once."

The simple word echoed in Hermione's head like cannon fire. She had a sudden overwhelming sense of being left behind. Ron continued, "But if I could take it back, I would." He sounded almost apologetic.

"Why? She was your girlfriend after all." Hermione willed the tears that were forming to retreat.

Ron signed deeply "Well, she was _the first_ for me… and as horrible as this probably sounds, it didn't mean anything. She wasn't _special_ to me. I was so bloody stupid about the whole thing." Hermione let her eyes drop to the glass she held.

Ron wrapped a stray curl of her hair around his finger, noticing that her eyes looked misty. His heart lurched. "Hey… Mione. Truth be told, I haven't said that to anyone but you." Hermione's eyes found his in surprise. "If anybody knows it's because of her. I didn't tell Harry or anyone because I regretted it. I still do. I regret a lot of stupid things I did over the last few years."

Hermione let a corner of her mouth turn upward. Ron reached for her and lifted her chin, to force her gaze on him. She felt a tear escape down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Hermione exhaled, "You have no reason to say that to me, Ron."

"If that were true you wouldn't be upset."

"I…I shouldn't have asked such private questions. I really should stop drinking…" she trailed off.

His hand lowered to her shoulder and played with the fabric of her dress. "I don't mind."

"Don't mind the private questions or me drinking?" She laughed.

He joined her laughter. "I don't mind either of those things." He lifted his glass to her own, clinked it, and took a swig.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, turning his body toward her, facing her fully.

"Sure."

Ron turned slightly toward her. "I…I've really had fun so far tonight…" Ron trailed off mid-sentence and his eyes darted to something approaching in the distance. "Fucking hell. I told you, Mione."

She turned, confused, and saw a clearly intoxicated Viktor Krum stumbling through the darkness toward them.

"There you are, Hermione!" He shouted much too loudly.

"Holy shit, he said your name right." Ron said quietly, causing Hermione to chuckle.

Krum stumbled a bit as he rounded the bench and plopped down next to Hermione.

"Did I tell you…you look beautiful. Sooo beautiful." He slurred toward her. On the opposite end of the bench Ron rolled his eyes and reached for his drink.

"Thank you, Viktor. That's sweet. Ron and I were just saying how we haven't heard much from you in a long time."

"This is true and I am thinking that ve should get to know each ovvver again." He leaned uncomfortably close to Hermione and put his hand on her arm. She stiffened at the contact. Out of the corner of her eye should could see Ron's fists balled up.

"Maybe another time. Ron and I were just…"

"No, no, pretty one. I think now vuld be a _perrrfect_ time." Krum dropped his hand from Hermione's arm to just above her knee, walking his fingers boldly up her thigh, taking some of the red fabric of her dress up with them.

"Oi! Get off!" Ron grabbed Krum's wrist and tossed it away from Hermione.

Krum slurred, "Ehh, fuck off, Weasley."

Ron's eyebrows creased in anger. "Fucking prick," he muttered and stood from the bench, grasping Hermione's hand. He pulled her up from the bench.

Krum sighed dramatically as the pair began to walk away. "You vant me, love. No worries, I'll come find you later, bring you back out here, bend you over this bench..."

Ron stopped in his tracks, released Hermione's hand, and stepped quickly back toward Krum. Ron raised himself to his full height, at least two inches above the athlete, who stood to meet him. Ron growled, "Stay the fuck away from her."

Krum shoved Ron in his chest but Ron took only a few small steps backward. With this momentum, Ron swung and connected a balled fist to Krum's face. Krum, in his intoxicated state, went down to the ground instantaneously.

Ron shook out the offending hand, wincing from the pain. He turned to Hermione and reattached his hand to her fiercely.

Hermione had a hand over her mouth staring at Krum moaning on the ground before Ron began to lead her away. She felt him shaking with adrenaline. She didn't know where he was leading her and didn't ask. They stopped on the far side of his dad's large old shed, still at the back of the yard, glad for the privacy from the party that was still raging on in the distance. "That mother fucking asshole," Ron seethed. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" He dropped Hermione's hand and shoved both of his roughly into the dusty wall.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. Your hand." She said, gingerly reaching for it.

"It'll be fine. Are you ok?"

She smiled up at him, tears threatening to spill. "I'm ok, thanks to you."

He allowed a small smirk to show momentarily before letting out a low, "Fuuuuuck. I'm going barmy." He paced back and forth in a very small area, waiting for a revelation on what to do with his dying adrenaline rush.

Hermione stepped toward him, placing a tentative hand on his arm. She wanted to be near him. What he had just done for her, the emotions he was displaying made Hermione knees feel like lead and her heart skip a beat. He stopped moving and looked at her…really stared. Hermione was about to question him when he moved toward her just a bit and lifted his still-throbbing hand to her cheek. Hermione swallowed and willed her breath to steady as Ron's face drew nearer.

 _This is it_ , she thought. His face was inches from hers now. She felt his thumb stroking her cheek. "Mione, I…." he struggled for the words, his brow furrowed. And suddenly his lips were on hers. She let out a squeak in surprise but quickly relaxed into him and the kiss. Hermione felt her heart bursting as Ron deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

When they pulled away Ron touched her forehead with his own. "Was that ok?" he whispered, barely audible.

Hermione whispered back, smiling, "Yes". She pulled back to look at his face and was stunned to see what looked like a comet in the sky. Something was glowing and heading for them. A patronus. Hermione's smile dropped as it blew past them with a gust. She watched as it disappeared into the tent. She held her breath.

Screaming. People running out of the tent. Dissaparations in numbers Hermione had never witness before.

 _This is it_ , she thought for the second time this evening. "We need to find Harry." She stated as she started toward the tent, her hand gripping Ron's and he lead the way.


End file.
